Melt spinning techniques, such as spunbonding or meltblowing techniques, for extruding fine diameter filaments find many different applications in various industries including, for example, in nonwoven material manufacturing. This technology generally involves extruding a thermoplastic material from multiple rows of discharge outlets extending along the lower surface of an elongate spinneret. Spunbonded and/or meltblown materials are used in such products as diapers, surgical gowns, carpet backings, filters and many other consumer and industrial products. The machines for meltspinning such materials can be very large and include numerous filament discharge outlets.
For certain applications, it is desirable to utilize two or more types of thermoplastic liquid materials to form individual cross-sectional portions of each filament. Often, these multi-component filaments comprise two components and, therefore, are referred to as bicomponent filaments. For example, when manufacturing nonwoven materials for use in the garment industry, it may be desirable to produce bicomponent filaments having a sheath-core construction. The outer sheath may be formed from a softer material which is comfortable to the skin of an individual and the inner core may be formed from a stronger, but perhaps less comfortable material having greater tensile strength to provide durability to the garment. Another important consideration involves cost of the material. For example, a core of inexpensive material may be combined with a sheath of more expensive material. For example, the core may be formed from polypropylene or nylon and the sheath may be formed from a polyester or co-polyester. Many other multi-component fiber configurations exist, including side-by-side, tipped, and microdenier configurations, each having its own special applications. Various material properties can be controlled using one or more of the component liquids. These include, as examples, thermal, chemical, electrical, optical, fragrance, and anti-microbial properties. Likewise, many types of die tips exist for combining the multiple liquid components just prior to discharge or extrusion to produce filaments of the desired cross-sectional configuration.
One problem associated with multi-component extrusion apparatus involves the cost and complexity of the manifolds used to transmit liquid(s) to the spinneret or extrusion die. Typical manifolds are typically machined with many different passages to ensure that the proper flow of each component liquid reaches the die under the proper pressure and temperature conditions. These manifolds are therefore relatively complex and expensive components of the melt spinning apparatus.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide a meltblowing apparatus having a manifold system which may be easily manufactured while still achieving the goal of effectively transmitting the heated liquid or liquids to the die tip.